


You still want it?

by Marry234328



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, попытка в юмор, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25081570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marry234328/pseuds/Marry234328
Summary: С возможно самой глупой, самой пораженной любовью улыбкой, известной мужчине или женщине, Бэкхён глубоко посмотрел в глаза парня и боже, он никогда не находил Чанёля таким сексуальным за всю свою жизнь.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 3





	You still want it?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You still want it?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11753784) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



_— Ёль, детка? — крикнул Бэкхён с кухни, закрывая духовку после того, как положил туда замороженную пиццу. — Ёль? — крикнул он снова, и встал с корточек, немного кряхтя. Иногда этот парень притворяется более старым и хилым, чем он есть на самом деле. — Ёль, у меня есть идея, — так как ему никто так и не ответил, брюнет решил сказать то, что хочет, пока шел из кухни в гостиную. Он нашел Чанёля, развалившимся на диване, ногами, свисающими с одного подлокотника, и головой, лежащей на другом. Какая красота, подумал Бэкхён на секунду. Сарказм._

_— Чанёль, у меня есть идея, — произнёс Бэкхён во второй раз, вставая перед своим парнем, чтобы загородить ему вид на телевизор. Он обратит на него внимание, хочет он того или нет. — Это насчёт пиццы, — сказал он. — Тот, кто первый подойдет к духовке, когда она приготовится… получит самые большие куски, после того, как мы её нарежем._

_Парень поднял бровь и скосил глаза на Бэкхёна. Он сел по неизвестной даже ему причине и хмыкнул в раздумьях. Обычно, когда Бэкхён предлагает такие небольшие пари, он уже всё подстроил и у Чанёля не остаётся ни единого шанса на победу. Однако, будучи добрым и верящим (доверчивым) парнем, он кивнул, принимая предложение, но с несколькими условиями._

_— Я согласен. Но… — Чанёль замолчал и указал пальцем на Бэкхёна. — Ты сидишь здесь на диване рядом со мной, и ни на шаг не приближаешься к кухонной двери, — он дал немного времени, чтобы информация проникла в мозг брюнета, после чего похлопал по дивану, приглашая его сесть рядом. — И еще… ты не кусаешься, не толкаешься, не дерешься и никак не ограничиваешь мои движения, когда придёт время, — он заметил, как хитрая искорка в глазах Бэкхёна погасла. Ха. Выкусил? — Ты согласен с этими условиями? — спросил Чанёль, и, не дожидаясь ответа, улыбнулся и, наклонившись, чмокнул Бэкхёна в щёку. — Отлично. Я рад, что мы договорились._

  
**-**   
**Примерно 37 минут спустя**   
**-**

— Ну и кто получит самый большой кусок? — спросил Чанёль, немного преувеличенно покашливая, пока отгонял дым от их лиц с помощью кухонного полотенца.

Так получилось, что где-то на середине их ожидания, они утратили внимание и начали целоваться. Это было хорошо, и к радости Чанёлся он даже смог пару раз полапать задницу Бэкхёна. Тем не менее, во время его четвертой или пятой попытки пристать к пятой точке Бэкхёна, запах гари заставил их прервать поцелуи и вернуться к реальности.

И теперь они стоят напротив дымящейся духовки и смотрят на пиццу, которая выглядит как круглый кусок угля.

— Знаешь, я думаю, ты можешь забрать всю, — самоотверженно предложил Бэкхён и сладко улыбнулся своему парню. — Я просто поем рамён или что-то вроде.

— Ты не заставишь меня есть это в одиночку, — невозмутимо сказал Чанёль, пока Бэкхён не успел договорить. — Или мы оба страдаем и едим это или ни один из нас не ест вообще.

Бэкхён простонал и ссутулился, словно самый обделённый подросток на земле. Он ненавидел, когда Чанёль весь такой строгий. Обычно ему могут сойти такие вещи с рук, если он предлагает своему парню немного… себя. Однако, похоже на этот раз, он застрянет здесь и будет, есть какую-то сгоревшую деревяшку. Ах, какое счастье.

— Ладно, — проворчал брюнет, смотря на Чанёля. — Но я не хочу большие куски.  
Чанёль закатил глаза, почувствовав навалившееся желание сдаться, и позволить Бэкхёну есть то, что он хочет.

— Хорошо, какие ты хочешь?

Принимая во внимание, что они говорят о предварительно приготовленной замороженной пицце, которая выглядит темнее, чем сливное отверстие в их ванне, Бэкхёну было трудно выбрать, какую часть этого уродства он предпочел бы положить в рот, прожевать и проглотить. Его взгляд меньше, чем на секунду задержался на самой не обгоревшей части пиццы, где сыр выглядел более-менее золотистым. Но конечно, он не мог быть эгоистом и забрать этот кусок себе, оставив всё остальное своему глупому парню. Поэтому, стараясь не смотреть в ту сторону, он указал на самую черную часть пиццы.

— Я возьму этот, — сказал он сухо.

Не обращая внимание на тоскливый взгляд Бэкхёна, направленный на самую аппетитно выглядящую часть, Чанёль достал нож-колёсико из ящика и поджал губы.

Чанёль разрезал её пополам, а потом ещё пополам. Бэкхён съёжился из-за её хруста под вращающимся лезвием и сморщился от запаха гари, проникающем в его ноздри. Он положил по два кусочка на тарелки, которые Бэкхён достал из шкафа и потом… протянул ему тарелку с наименее сгоревшим куском.

— Ешь этот, а я съем ту сгоревшую гадость.

С возможно самой глупой, самой пораженной любовью улыбкой, известной мужчине или женщине, Бэкхён глубоко посмотрел в глаза парня и, боже, он никогда не находил Чанёля таким сексуальным за всю свою жизнь.

— Ёль, я…

Немного наклонившись, Чанёль несколько раз чмокнул своего парня в губы и улыбнулся.

— Прежде, чем ты попытаешься сказать, что ты не можешь принять это… ты можешь, и ты примешь.

Эта фраза заставила Бэкхёна улыбнуться еще сильнее.

— Я люблю тебя, ты знаешь это? — прошептал он, чувствуя, как трепещет его сердце от близости их лиц.

Чанёль на это просто улыбнулся и, забрав свою тарелку, направился в гостиную.

— Да, да… да ладно тебе, это всего лишь пицца.


End file.
